LOTM: Decimation S2 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen battling against Noob Saibot, Leo and the cyber Lin Kuei warriors.) Leo: Hey bro! Here I come! Alex: Oh no you don't! (Alex goes and kicks Leo away before he can send Spectre toward Scott) Alex: You're not touching him Leo! Leo: Hmph, fine then. (Spectre appears before Alex as he thrusts his hand forward, causing it to phase into Alex's body) Leo: I'll take you out first. Alex: Wha- What did you- !!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Several of the heroes notice Alex screaming in pain) Leo: Yes... That's right... FEEL MY PAIN!! Alex: WHAT THE HELL?!! GAAH!! Jessica: Alex! Alex: MAKE IT STOP!! Leo: How does it feel Alex?! The crushing pressure of pain itself filling every fiber of your being!! Jessica: Leo stop! (Jessica charges forward, causing Spectre to ram his other hand into her body as well) Leo: Hmph, rookie mistake. Jessica: GAAAAAAH!! Jack: Alex! Jessica! (Jack tries to help but he is met by Noob Saibot) Noob Saibot: Worry about yourself first. Jack: Get out of my way ninja man! Noob Saibot: You're gonna have to kill me if you want that. Jack: You're asking for a lot Saibot. But I'll be happy to smash your face in! (Jack attacks Noob Saibot as Leo continues to greatly harm Alex and Jessica) Leo: You both will continue to suffer. And when I decide you've had enough, I- (Leo suddenly notices something and has Specter protect him from an attack by Sammy) Sammy: Stay away from them! Jessica:....Sammy...? (Leo jumps back before Spectre charges forward and phases his hand into Sammy's body) Leo: You've made your final mistake kid. Sammy: GNN!! Dammit this hurts!! Alex: Sammy no...! Jessica: Get away from him! (Leo continues to harm Sammy. Scott is looking in horror by this) Scott: *In his mind* L...Leo.... W-Why...? Why is he....? Leo: Oh hold on! (Spectre pulls his hand from Sammy's chest and punches him away. Leo and Spectre both look over at Scott) Leo: You deserve this pain more than anyone else little bro! Scott: *Scared grunt* Jirosoyu: *Voice* Scott! Send me out! Now! Scott: B-But... He's Leo... Leo: Specter. Make him suffer. (Specter charges) Jirosoyu: SCOTT!! NOW!! (Before Specter reaches, its attack by Fumikage's dark shadow) Spectre: What?! Jirosoyu: *voice* Fumikage! Scott: Huh?! Fumikage: Don't worry Scott, we got you. Spectre: Big mistake... (Spectre pushes Dark Shadow away and rushes toward Fumikage) Spectre: Prepare to suffer! (Spectre is about to phase into Fumikage before his wrist is grabbed by another figure. He looks up to find Jirosoyu next to him) Spectre: WHAT?! Leo: Dammit Scott! Scott: Leo p-please! Stop this! This isn't you! Leo: This is me! This is the me you made me become! (Spectre punches Jirosoyu in the jaw, pushing him back) Leo: I'll teach you you little shit! I'll teach you what true power is! Scott: Leo please! Leo: TOO LATE!! (Spectre and Jirosoyu rush each other. It then cuts to Jordan who is seen sitting in his room before he gets up and goes to see Yang, who is currently working on her bike) Jordan: Hey Yang. Yang: Hey Jordan. He could you past me that socket wrench? Jordan: *Hands the wrench to Yang* Here you go. Yang: Thanks. Jordan: So anyway, as I was gonna say. Yang: Ask away. Jordan: Where's that portal emitter lying around at? You know, the one The Defenders gave you? Yang: Why? Jordan: I wanted to use it. Yang: *stops working* Why? You going home? Jordan: No not yet. Just wanna take a trip. Yang: Where to? Jordan: Oh you know, no where important. Yang: You sure it's not important? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts